<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Свобода выбора || Freedom of Choice by AliceRein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304174">Свобода выбора || Freedom of Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceRein/pseuds/AliceRein'>AliceRein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aesthetic Collage, Animated GIFs, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceRein/pseuds/AliceRein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>укрощение строптивой, кто — кого</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sadie Adler/fem!Eagle Flies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fandom Playstation Games 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Земное притяжение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/gifts">Walter_K</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/a2/52/eZwjjT7f_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Строптивая кобылка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/cf/b2/SfJTkqRb_o.gif">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>